Edward and Emmett
by amartin766
Summary: Before Edward meets Bella one day he was really thirsty he runs into the forest and gets more than he bargained for running into Emmett.
1. Hunting With Emmett

_**Edward Gets Horny Whilst Hunting**_

Edward was thirsty and goes hunting for animal blood but he gets more than he bargained for. Hope you like just a thought enjoy the story. Thanks.

Edward was horny and hunting the desert he was thirsty but for cum. It had been weeks before he had hooked up Jacob sucking his dick dry of all his cum. Edward was thirsty and ran to the forest were he fell on top of Emmett his adoptive brother.

"Emmett was startled what the hell bro".

Edward replied "I'm so thirsty I just need something to drink"

Emmett whose dick was wound tight and needed some release. Because Rosalie was off on a trip with Alice to buy some new clothes for their sexy husbands. "come over here you sexy beast and suck and drink on this"

Edward replied "wow Emmett I'm not gay"

Emmett replied "you don't have a choice bitch I'm stronger and more dominant"

Emmett put Edward in a headlock and forced down to his crotch. And said you're going to take this and like face fucked Edward until he jizzed all over his sexy mouth. Edward crazed wanting more. And said

"aw you'll get more bro".

And then he whipped out his 12 inch dick which usually fucks and rips Rosalie's pussy.

Emmett forced Edward down against tree him being dominant against a tree and then inserted his monster vampire cock into Edwards asshole.

Ripping his hole Edward howled and screamed he pain forcing his monster in and out.

And then Edward said "no-ones faster than me".

And Edward kept on yelling "harder" and harder faster and "stronger".

Once Emmett finished on smashing his ass doggy style and against every tree.

He finished by Coated Eddies ass in his thick and creamy cum Edward said "God your amazing Emmett". Can see why Rosalie is a screaming Bitch.

And Emmett said Yeah every once and I while I like to fuck around with all the guys Jacob, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam Uley And the rest of the wolf pack.

See you in the house bro and if you tell Rosalie I will your ass will never feel the same again see you.


	2. Truth Or Dare With The Cullens

**Truth or dare With the Cullens**

The Cullen female vampires had gone hunting and the male Cullens were bored in the house. Emmett suggested why not truth or dare or strip poker.

Edward replied "yeah Truth or Dare is always great fun".

The guys altogether said "It's settled then".

Emmet said "since I'M by far the sexiest and horniest I'm asking the questions good"

"Right Eddie your first truth or Dare" Dare he replied "You horny bastard get ready strip down nude and go other and lay on the table". Edward replied sure Bro"

Next was Jasper truth or dare Emmet asked Dare he said Emmet replied "I dare you to give a lap dance to daddy dearest". Jasper said your fucking kinky bro I know he answered.

Jasper stripped down and rode his daddy's legs and Carlisle got a huge 9 inch boner and started riding Jasper like there's no tomorrow.

Emmet was the only one left and Edward had to dare him and said vengeance. I dare you to let me fist you. God you're dead after this Emmet replied I accept.

Edward Stuck his hand up his brothers huge ass and ripped it.

Just then Sam Uley and Jacob Black said hope we didn't miss any of the action. And Just as they entered Sam ripped his shirt of revealing his hard core six pack and grabbed his sexy little Edward and started pumping his ass. Whilst Jacob went in Wolf Form and started taking Emmet Doggy style.

Jacob in wolf form had a 15 inch massive wolf cock which was tore Emmett apart him squealing in pain saying ow my ass it hurts like hell ow jeez has Sam was making Edward ass into I white creamy mess.

And Jasper had enough and forced Carlisle over and face fucked him until his mouth was completely covered in Jaspers white jizz. And they collapsed in their pile of exhaustion after their erotic gangbang.


	3. How Seth Clearwater Made The Uley Pack

_**How Seth Clearwater made the pack**_

This chapter features how Seth made it into the Uley pack featuring Seth Jacob and Sam Uley.

Seth was determined to make the pack because his life was changing and needed understanding. It had already started phasing into his werewolf form. He badly wanted to join Jacob in the pack.

"Why can't I Join the pack Jacob" seth replied. "It's not up to me Jacob" said

"You have to be able to offer something to the pack come back later and I shall see if I can convince Sam".

2:00 PM "Sam I know he is incompetent and annoying but he could be of use to us he's a pledge we could make him do anything he's desperate".

"Oh Jacob Black you are so dirty ok well bring over then lets see if he's a bigger slut than you".

As Seth Clearwater arrived Sam said that he needed to check Seth's physical and got him to strip down to his underwear.

"YOU have decent abs and nice pectorals you could work a little more on your biceps".

Sam starting rubbing all over Seth's body arousing himself and Sam's massive wolf boner started growing.

And Then he said "I need to check your downstairs region it's protocol once you start shifting your dick size starts increase as you mature". It's like a dick enhancer". "9 inches not too bad Jacobs is 13 but I'M the biggest with 15 inches".

"So you will mostly likely make the pack there's just one exception the guys here when the start morphing like to start playing around I need to make sure your ass is fuckable"

"Sure I will do anything to get in here Sam.

" I know you will you little slut".

"Jacob come over here it's time for the test drive"

"Woof" Jacob replied "sweet ass I know" Sam said.

"Right starting sucking our dicks then". Sam said as he started he looked at Sam's massive 15 incher and as he starting sucking on Sam he face fucked the life out of seth and jizzed all over him and then took both dicks in his mouth and he literally was drenched in their wolfy cum.

AS Jacob took the front Sam took the back and fucked poor seth who was defenceless squealing pain "oh Sam oh Jacob please" "oh this is so tight Jacob you gotta try this" and as he did Sam's poor little ass was ripped open as he howled in pain.

And they commenced in their wolfy forms after shifting doing Seth doggy style and Sam said

"You're definitely in".


	4. Jacob Edward And Chief Swan

_**Jacob Edward And Chief Swan**_

I hadn't seen Bella last night, I decided my thirst for blood was far  
too important than to stare at her idly as she slept. How fucking  
boring. Although I left her for good once, she was beginning to get on  
my nerves. "Change me! Change me!" she always nagged. Can you imagine  
spending immortality with a demanding bitch like that? I was  
definitely having second (or was it now third?) thoughts. Especially  
when I know everything that I know now.

Forks was a dump as far as I was concerned. Why I even stuck around  
with Carlisle after he changed me in Chicago during the Spanish  
Influenza and, then held to a vegetarian diet was beyond me. The fact  
is, I wasn't strictly vegetarian. Unknown to the rest of my makeshift  
"family", I killed on occasion the unsuspecting lone hiker or a  
redneck up north. Oh, yeah, that's what Forks was good for. I knew it  
had to be something. The occasional clueless dumbwit traveler that I  
could suck the life from, just like that old, fat hobo I found and  
killed last night.

The myth of the "Cold Ones" simply was a lie. After a mortal kill our  
bodies became more human and hot as hell. Feasting on animals didn't  
cut it, our blood and skin remained cold and we needed to make more  
kills. I found this out on my own; something Carlisle conveniently  
neglected to tell any of us.

It was daylight now, a partially sunny day in Forks so I skipped  
school as I often did. I knew everything anyway. The perpetual  
stuck-in-high-school charade we played was tedious and a bit silly.  
Yet another reason to leave this fucking hellhole.

Last night's kill was fulfilling and I was more human and warmer than  
ever; I was practically sweating. I undressed and climbed into Bella's  
bed naked and pushed her pretty purple comforter on the floor. I  
waited, but not for Bella, as she thankfully was in school getting her  
much needed education.

A smile came over my face as I heard the bedroom window open, more  
subtle than any human ear could detect. In a split second, the smell  
of dog and then a half-naked Jacob appeared.

"Skipping school again?" Jacob jokingly inquired "You know we have to  
stop meeting like this."

"Come here you sexy beast", I teased him, pulling him over, "What do  
they teach you on the Rez anyway?"

"Basically how to start fires. Once you master that, it's playground  
time.", Jacob's voice trailed off to a whisper and nuzzled up in my  
ear.

No wonder he and I could meet up often. Poor dumb Jake getting a below  
average Indian education, but OMG he was buff and gorgeous!

Jake licked and sucked on my earlobes, I just had to lie back and take  
it all in. Above my head, the dreamcatcher he'd given Bella swayed  
softly from the open window's breeze. Jake and I had more of a  
symbiotic relationship. The "war" between our clan and Jake's was yet  
another myth. Truth is, they needed our kind and we need them.

My hand found its way to the top of his denim shorts, his large teen  
cock was already hard and stood up straight. It's fat, russet-brown  
uncut head poked out the top. As tight as he wore them, the waist band  
could never control his monster of a boner.

Jake reached under and cupped my ballsac, feeling its weight and he  
slipped his finger between my musky crack. I squirmed my ass to meet  
his invasion, I wanted his thick finger to penetrate my hole just as  
much as he wanted to feel inside me. Jacob knew how to massage my  
prostate, to get it enlarged so I'd do almost anything he wanted. This  
wasn't the first time.

"Open your hole", Jake breathed in my ear, "Your body is so fucking on  
fire today."

I spread my legs to give him access, he slipped two fingers in. My  
cock pulsated and came to life.

"Why do you have to make me feel so good? Don't make me read your  
mind!", I gasped. He had added a third digit up my ass.

"You know the answer, without you I could not be the Wolfboy that I  
am. I wouldn't serve any purpose here. Besides, you know what a  
shithole Fork's is. You make it almost tolerable." Jake licked deeper  
into my ear. I succumbed to his dirty dark needs.

Jake wedged his thumb and fourth finger in. I knew it was downhill  
from this moment forward. His hand slid further up inside my ass. It's  
what I wanted. He wanted it a bit more. Slowly and deliberately he  
worked my hole so it would open, getting his sexy fist further into my  
gut. I arched and contorted my back so I could accommodate not only  
his wrist but eventually his entire arm.

"Eeeeewwoowww, God YEEEESSS", I inhaled, sucking him in. He stretched  
my hole, going from fist to full open palm and closing into a fist  
again. My bruised prostate was bumping hard against his muscular arm.  
My long, thick white cock sported a full erection.

Jake popped the top button of his shorts and wrenched them down and  
off past his bare feet. He was on his side, with his arm so far up my  
ass that my eyes watered and his cock throbbed on my thigh. He curled  
his back and beautiful abs forward and in a single gulp had my entire  
cock down his throat. He was such an expert cocksucker, taking me all  
the way down and fisting me up my gut at the same time. I was in love  
for what he did. I could only shove my cock deeper down past his  
tonsils for his pleasure.

Jake rubbed his massive boner along my hairy leg leaving a trail of  
pre-cum. His thick uncut sausage felt so slick, warm and so right. He  
didn't smell like dog at all, for that was an inside joke. He smelled  
fresh like the pine forest and more of a sweaty teen. He worked out  
all the time, his manly-boy scent was intoxicating.

Being immortal, I knew his fisting couldn't kill me, but that didn't  
mean I couldn't feel pain. Jake continued to violate me in his  
sadistic ways. He insisted on going inside me further today than ever  
before. I was up to his elbow as my ass clenched down around his  
forearm.

"You can take it baby. Look how natural and sexy my arm looks up your  
hole and against your body", he cooed at me like a baby, trying to get  
me to relax.

I had to admit we were quite the opposite pair and yet I loved taking  
Jake inside as much as I possibly could. With his insistence, his  
bulging bicep made its way inch by inch towards my aching, stretched  
beyond-its-limit hole. At this point, the whole length of his entire  
muscular arm was nearly all the way inside my ass with just inches of  
his bicep remaining! I swore if he wanted to, he could grab my throat.  
He'd never had me down on his extremity as far as this!

"That's it Edward", he coaxed, "Ride the length of my arm".

Using my legs, I pushed my back towards Bella's headboard along the  
matching purple sheets. His arm nearly slid out, my open hole was  
barely clinging to his fingers, then deliberately I shoved the length  
of my body down the way it had been, so my ass enveloped his arm. My  
impossibly large dick stayed in Jacob's mouth as he followed my body's  
movement.

"Again, Edward!", he demanded, "Don't hold back, and go further up my  
bare bicep".

I repeated the motion only faster this time and he helped by pulling  
his arm in the opposite direction then he pushed back in as I slid  
down the sheets. We did this over and over, each time I got a bit  
farther. The ring of my tight ass left a mark on his bicep as to  
measure our progress. If that weren't enough, his hand inside me  
wouldn't stay still. He was twisting it and massaging every organ he  
could lay his fingers on.

"Jaaakkkke", I practically screamed, "I'm going to cum".

With that he pulled his mouth off from around my cock, but left his  
fist far up in me. I was left hanging at the point of no return, with  
his arm fully inside me, and yet I couldn't cum. I wanted him to  
finish sucking me off! Jacob did this deliberately!

"I see you boys are at it again", came a familiar voice.

So distracted by Jake, I hadn't heard anyone pull into the driveway.  
Not only that, this person was inside the house and had come up the  
stairs! Both Jake and I were startled for a split second, but, not  
surprisingly, it was only Chief Swan leaning in the bedroom doorway.

Bella's father had "caught" Jake and I in the act several times. He  
was the most closeted man in Forks and for good reason I suppose due  
to his occupation. I mean why else had he not married and what was the  
REAL reason for his wife leaving him? That's a whole other story, but  
the short of it is: Jacob caught Charlie Swan blowing his father Billy  
Black on several occasions. See, it's not just fish fry and beer with  
them, Billy loves to get blown in his wheelchair and Chief Swan loves  
the cock! If there's a Seahawks game on TV, you can bet Billy's  
getting blown. So Jake and I have been "borrowing" Bella's bedroom as  
collateral blackmail ever since, but it's not only that. On days like  
today, Charlie likes to "stop by" on one of his many breaks and joins  
in.

"Look Mr. Swan", an excited Jacob gushed, "Look how far my arm is up  
Edward's ass!"

"It's fucking beautiful you two. But cut with the `Mr.' crap. Were all  
men here.", Charlie unbuckled his cop belt and let his dark navy pants  
fall to the floor. He forgot to take his boots off first, not the  
brightest cop in the world.

I wanted to get off bad, so I was practically going to beg Bella's  
father or "dad", as I liked to call him, to suck me, finishing what  
Jacob had started. However, before I could get a word out, Jake  
threatened to squeeze my lungs. He looked at me with a crooked smile.  
I read his mind, "Not so fast motherfucker."

Jake lifted me off the bed and into the air using the single arm  
parked up my ass. He turned me towards Charlie like I was his puppet,  
my legs dangled below. He was at least as strong as I, and certainly  
could carry me around with his arm up my ass like this all day.  
Gravity slipped me even further down his bulging bicep and my aching  
split-open hole finally stopped at his shoulder. His fist and the full  
length of his arm had reached its maximum, you couldn't be deeper  
inside me than this. His armpit hairs tickled my buttcrack.

"Jacob, if I were immortal, I'd let you fist me like that too!"

Charlie stepped forward, his cock stood straight out from under his  
buttoned down short-sleeve cop uniform. Jake eased me down like a  
marionette and when my cock found Charlie's face, Chief Swan began  
sucking me off. His dark mustache felt so good going down my shaft. I  
wrapped my legs up and around his shoulders still in the air with  
Jake's support. As Charlie sucked me over and over, Jacob bounced me  
up and down his arm. It was like getting fucked by a massive cock and  
I had no choice in the matter.

With his free hand, Jake, found his way to Chief Swan's furry  
buttcrack, and pulled him in close to us. I could tell Jake had stuck  
at least two fingers up the cop's hole, as Charlie started sucking me  
faster. In reciprocation, Charlie grabbed Jacob's hard dick with his  
other hand tugged at Jacob's furry balls.

"Oh daddy, take my cock down all the way", I encouraged my dad-cop to  
suck me off.

"You boys got skills", Charlie replied. "I don't think I can last or  
keep up with you teens."

"Just keep jerking me, Chief Swan", a worked-up Jacob panted.  
"Edward's going to blow soon, his prostate is as large a melon and  
it's hitting my arm."

It was just too much with a dark haired mustached cop sucking my prick  
and the russet-brown skin of Jake's arm fisting my hole.

"I'm cumming DAD" I yelled out. Then began shooting my load.

Jacob thrust his hips forward and bucked hard with a two fisted  
Charlie getting him off. He spunked down the front of Chief Swan's  
uniform and down his dark hairy legs onto his black cop boots.

Jake and I just couldn't stop our rock-hard teen cocks from cumming.  
We were getting our creamy loads everywhere and all over the three of  
us, especially Chief Swan in semi-uniform.

We collapsed on the bed with Jacob's fist still in me. Charlie stood  
over us then straddled Jake's face, dunking his balls on Jake's chin  
and then into his mouth. I leaned in as close I could, his balls were  
dark-haired, furry and smelled like a hot, sweaty blue collar worker.  
With his remaining free hand, Jake found Charlie's hole just like he'd  
found mine earlier and began working his fingers in.

Dad started to jerk himself off as Jacob got four fingers up inside his hole.

"Too much", Charlie gasped out, "God, you two fucks have me strung out".

"Just lean back on it", Jacob coaxed, "it hurts a little but then  
feels really good". He lied.

Jake wanted his fist in my ass and in Bella's dad at the same time! I  
knew it was his ultimate goal. I watched him work his magic as his  
thumb was the last to get through. A skillful Jake had Chief Swan  
riding his fist if only it was up to his wrist in no time.

"Arrrrggghhhh, baaabbbby", shrieked Charlie back at him. Jake twisted  
his hand inside the cop's hole.

The cop bounced up and down on Jake's fist trying to get comfortable.  
When he found Jake's rhythm he went for it. His nice thick cock with  
its dark tuff of pubes above the shaft started shooting for us. I  
placed a hand close to his prick as he shot load after white sticky  
load into it. When he was done, I slurped the puddle of cum from the  
palm of my hand into my mouth and swallowed it warm.

It wasn't the first time.


	5. How Edward Met Carlisle

My name is Edward Anthony Masen, I'm seventeen years old and it's the year  
1918 and everywhere I look there's death everybody's dying and getting  
sick. Even my own parents are sick, we don't have lots of money but I don't  
know what to do. We can't afford a doctor, I'm desperate for money I'm  
willing to do anything for it even sell my body. Well let me tell you this  
I am gay and love taking big dicks in my ass, I've only taken one dick in  
my life and that was my school teacher's cock. Dam was he fucking huge I  
can picture it now big, fat, veiny, long, and uncut with balls that hanged  
to my chin, too bad he is dead would love to feel his load in me again.

This is my first time walking the streets at this time trying to sell my  
body to save my parents lifes. "Hey there sweet thing I hear calling me  
what's the price." Shit I didn't even think of the price fuck I don't want  
to be cheap or expensive. We can figure that later I say he pulls me to the  
alley next thing you know I'm surrounded by guys. There all calling me  
names, "fucking fag what are you doing we don't like fagots around these  
parts."

As I saw one guy swing a punch someone jumped in and saved my life he  
stopped all the guys from hurting me in a blink of an eye. I was so in  
shocked I never saw anyone like him he was tall pale and smelled so  
sweet. I was getting horny then I realized he was staring at me. "So what's  
your name boy" my name is Edward thank you for saving my life. "It was  
nothing don't worry about it" I looked up he was a fucking god His skin is  
"like marble" very pale, ice cold, blond hair and honey eyes. My cock  
was just getting harder and harder his smell was just overwhelming.

He was getting closer and closer to me so what's my savior name anyway,  
"its Carlisle" so what can I do to repay you Carlisle. I just got closer  
and closer to him I was rubbing his cock fuck it was a fucking monster. "I  
don't think we should do that" he said, why not you know you want it as  
much as me you're as horny as me. I didn't listen I just got on my knees  
and started to unbutton his pants I had to have that cock in me it was like  
it was calling me.

I pulled down his pants and I just heard a "flop" and what I saw made my  
mouth water. It was bigger than my forearm I would say a good 11inches and  
fuck was it big and thicker than my wrist. I didn't have words anymore I  
just open my mouth and started sucking that dick. My mouth was stuffed I  
loved that. Then I heard "Edward I don't want to lose control you should  
really stop doing that" I can take anything Carlisle don't worry about me I  
just need you in me. As I finish saying that Carlisle started ripping my  
clothes apart he turned me around made me get on all fours I felt his  
tongue in my hole he was driving me crazy I never had that done to me  
before.

He was tonguing my ass and he started entering fingers in my ass as  
well. All these was new to me I was in heaven, I felt him breathing harder  
and harder then his cock was in my ass fuck I screamed it was so fucking  
huge I loved it he started getting into it then that's when he pulled me up  
so I was riding him our faces met his eyes were changing color but I  
ignored it that cock was just taking control of me. I reached in and  
started kissing his lips he pushed me back and started kissing my neck I  
felt pain but it was just his teeth my body started burning he pulled me  
off. Put his dick in my ass and I felt his load deep in me, that's when he  
said "don't worry my dearest Edward we will be together forever now. The  
burning sensation took over my body the last thing I remembered was  
Carlisle taking me then I passed out.

I awoke Carlisle was there but I felt different my body was more muscular  
and my ass felt bigger. I see the effect was different on you Edward. What  
are you talking about Carlisle? Where am I? What happened to my parents?  
"Edward I'm a vampire and so are you now." What are you saying Carlisle.

If you want the story to continue please send me feedback and tell me what  
you think do you want the story to be more sexual or more about the other  
stuff. Help me help you.


	6. What Happened Next

I awoke Carlisle was there but I felt different my body was more muscular  
And my ass felt bigger. I see the effect was different on you Edward. What  
Are you talking about Carlisle? Where am I? What happened to my parents?  
"Edward I'm a vampire and so are you now." What are you saying Carlisle:

"Edward take it easy you're still a bit weak, the transformation has not  
fully taken effect on you." I just want answers what's happening to me I  
feel different. "Well you see I bit you and my vampire venom is  
transforming you and your body you are becoming more like me now. A  
creature of the night, you can feel the difference right." Well now that  
you mention it Carlisle I feel cold, my body feels more lean more muscular  
and my ass feels fuller and my ears I can hear everything around me; I'm  
hungry and...

"Edward just hang in there a little more your almost complete." I awoke  
Carlisle was there besides me smiling with his perfect and beautiful self I  
was in heaven. "Hey there Edward I see your up. How do you feel is  
everything ok, tell me are you curious about your transformation you can  
ask me I'm here for you." Well I do have one question how come your dick  
is bigger and mine is still the same size the only thing that grew was my  
ass. "Well you see Edward I think that the venom figures out whether the  
person is a top or a bottom and it makes the tops dick bigger and the  
bottoms ass bigger, either way its cool right.

" Yeah well I am a bottom and you know that first hand. `Yes you are right"  
what's this feeling inside me I feel hungry I feel like a wild animal I  
want to kill I want blood. I lose control but I look in Carlisle eyes and I  
know everything is going to be okay. I calm down and Carlisle comes closer  
and starts to kiss me I feel Carlisle's tongue all over my neck the feeling  
is overwhelming, my cock is raging hard. My hand starts to feel Carlisle's  
cock and its harder than mine if it doesn't come out soon it's going to  
explode. I get on my knees and I became another person I was a total cock  
whore and I loved it. I started to unzipped Carlisle's pants but he stopped  
me.

"Sorry Edward you can't suck my dick right now" but why Carlisle you never  
have said no before "Have you felt your teeth your fangs are out dumbass"  
Oh sorry I didn't realize it. "Don't worry young one you will learn." As  
soon as he said that he forced me on my back and made me put my ass up in  
the air, his tongue was like magic all over my hole going in circles and it  
was inside of me. I was lost in ecstasy the feeling was better this time my  
asshole felt more sensitive. He turned me around and when I saw the look on  
his face it was like I was the only person in the world he cared about. His  
cock was at its massive 11inches he got closer and closer to my hole until  
I felt his head at my entrance I couldn't wait anymore I pushed myself on  
his cock I screamed with such excitement I knew I would be his slut for a  
very long time.

He grabbed my legs and pulled me into him as he was fucking me so I could  
take more and more of that massive cock. I could tell he got into it  
because he kept looking at my eyes while his balls were smacking my ass I  
loved every minute of it. He started getting faster and faster his  
breathing became hard I knew he was close. That's when I felt my ass get  
flooded I knew he had cummed in me but I didn't know it was that much my  
ass felt like a tsunami had such went through it. That's when I felt my  
inner animal start rising I got up and ran to the woods that's when I saw  
him. He was so tall and muscular but that wasn't what attracted me to him  
it was his blood all I remember was me attacking him and Carlisle taking  
him so he could heal his wounds then it was all a blur.


End file.
